


Ryuji's First Halloween

by SammyL



Series: Forever AU [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Its October 31st. What ever could the Asamis be up to?





	

Halloween wasn't a holiday that many Japanese celebrated. It was viewed as a western celebration. However, some traditions from America had caught the public's attention. This year, many were holding parties were the guests would dress up. Games would be played and candy would be handed out to the children attending the parties.

One of those holding a Halloween party, was none other than the Asamis. The party was to be held at Sion. It was said to be the party of the year.

~ Happy Halloween!! ~

Akihito smiled as he looked up into his husband's eyes. He had never thought that he could be this happy. He stood on tip toe to press a kiss to Ryuichi's cheek. He stood back, straightening his husband's Halloween costume. They had decided that as a family, they would attend tonight's party as characters from Ryuji's favorite movie; The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Akihito had to admit that his husband made a very handsome Jack Skellington. Akihito's attention was caught by the sound of little feet running their way. He turned with a smile and caught his son, Ryuji who was laughing and giggling. The young Asami was dressed as Lock, one of Oogie's Boys.

"Mommy! You look so beautiful! You make such a pretty Sally!"

Chuckling, Ryuichi wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist and pulled him in tight. "My beautiful ragdoll."

"Oi! Hands off! Go get the babies. We'll meet you at the car."

Before Ryuichi could utter a single word, Akihito was out the door, a giggling Ryuji in his arms. Shaking his head, Ryuichi headed to the nursery. The three newest additions to their family, lay in their cribs. Akio and Shouhei. Both were dressed as Oogie's Boys. Shouhei was Barrel and Akio was Shock. Suzy was dressed as Dr. Frankenstein.

~ Happy Halloween!! ~

Their arrival was greeted by loud cheers. Kei who was playing host this evening was dressed as the mayor of Halloween Town. Suoh who decided that he would enjoy an evening off, was dressed as none other than Oogie Boogie himself. Their twin daughters, Natsuko and Sora were dressed as witches from the movie. 

The evening was a fun event. Many of the guests had brought their children and grandchildren. Akihito enjoyed his time of handing our candy to the children. Side by side with his husband, who was enjoying it even more than Akihito, it seamed. Ryuji ran around, playing pranks. Doing his Lock costume justice. The boy had a great time bobbing for apples. He had a blast when he saw his father bend down before the tub filled with water and apples. His laughter filled the room as he watched his farther splash around in the water, trying his best to catch an apple with nothing but his teeth. He cracked jokes at his fathers failure, especially when Akihito managed to catch one on his first try.

There was a costume contest, which Akihito won. Dancing, warm apple cider, cake and a huge meal that consisted of chilli, ham, candied yams,delicious soups and so many other wonderful warm foods one ate during the fall. 

By the time the family had arrived home, Ryuji and his two brothers and sister. were passed out from all the excitement. Father and mother tucked their young into bed. They looked over their babes, filled with joy at the wondrous sight of their children. Children put to bed for the night, Ryuichi and Akihito went to bed for a bit of father/mother time.

 


End file.
